


Beaded Bracelets

by lorenisnotcool



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fallen Cas, First Date, M/M, spn verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#34 "That's okay, I bought two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaded Bracelets

It's another late night of researching. Dean forced Sam to go to bed about two hours ago. Cas volunteered to go out and get some food for the both of them. Cas had fallen just over a year ago and since then he and Dean had been spending a lot more time together. Sam was pulling away from the whole hunting thing. He let Cas step in on go on bunts with Dean while he stayed back and helped from the bunker.

Having Cas on hunts was a lot different from having Sam. For one he knew the entire history of humanity, well up until a certain point. He was experiencing things for the first time with Dean. Like foods, 8 hour road trips, the long process of doing laundry. The good thing was he complained just as much as Dean did. So when they were both hungry they could easily agree on what to get. Dean missed his brother on trips, don't get him wrong. Sometimes he liked having someone complain about his taste in music, and that he needed to eat healthier. But Sam would often text him and remind him, so he didn't miss him too much.

Dean hears the bunker door open and footsteps come down the stairs. He assumes Cas goes into the kitchen since he doesn't immediately come back into the library. When he goes into the kitchen about ten minutes later he doesn't see any sign of Cas. There's a fast food bag sitting on the counter which he assumes is for him. He eats the burger and fries, reading the side of the bag for entertainment. Once he finishes he makes his way into his room. He sees something sitting on his night stand that wasn't there earlier. It's a beaded bracelet that he can tell was probably less than two dollars.

It's woven with rope and the beads are green and red. Which reminds him of what day it is. Christmas eve. He'd been crawling the walls here at the bunker that he forgot Christmas was tomorrow. He hadn't bought Cas anything. He got Sam a present last month when they were out. But he never got Cas anything. Dean decides to go into Cas's room, trying to come up with an excuse why he didn't get him anything. By the time he gets there he still has no idea what to say.

"What's this?" He holds up the bracelet for Cas to see.

"Your Christmas present." Cas reassures him. Dean walks over to the bed to sit next to him.

"I didn't get you anything, Cas."

"That's okay, I bought two."

"What?" Cas pulls back his sleeve revealing another green and red beaded bracelet on his left wrist.

"They were 2 for $5. I had not got you anything either." Dean gives a small laugh.

"I'll get you something alright? A real present."

"I don't need anything, Dean."

"Neither do I, but you still got me something. We'll go out on the 26th to get something." Dean pats Cas on the thigh.

"I know what I want."

"What's that?" Dean turns to him.

"I would like to go out to dinner." Cas fiddles with the bracelet on his wrist.

"Sure we can do that, the three of us can go to that-" Dean's interrupted before he can suggest the diner.

"No, just the two of us."

Dean hesitates before replying, "Just us two? Like a date?"

"Like a date." Cas confirms. Dean's not gonna lie, he's not all that thrown off by it. Cas has been leaving hints here and there about maybe having feelings for Dean. Dean however, was not so sure about... well dating Cas.

"Just you and me. On a date." He takes a deep breath.

"Nevermind. I'll think of something else. Maybe a new jacket." He stands up, but Dean catches his hand before he can walk away.

"Do you have something nice to wear? Besides your suit. Nice pants. And a shirt." Dean asks.

Now it's Cas's turn to pause, "Yes, I do."

"Okay, good." Dean gently tuggs him back down onto the bed, "We'll go out for a nice dinner. I'll pick you up at 6."

Cas rolls his eyes at that, "Dean you're three bedrooms down from me."

"Just be ready alright?" He stands up, the bracelet still in his hand. He slips it onto his left wrist.

Two days.


End file.
